


but I don't believe that.

by Mossy_Bench



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Before the Awakening - Greg Rucka
Genre: Drabble, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/pseuds/Mossy_Bench
Summary: Set between Before the Awakening and The Force Awakens.Title is a quote from Rey's Survival Guide.





	but I don't believe that.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



Rey seldom thought of Devi, but when she did, her chest seized up, and whatever task she'd been doing, she'd do it more furiously.

Her heat-flushed face flushed even more as the metal part she'd been angrily scrubbing flew out of her hand. She hurried to pick it back up, ignoring the scornful looks of the other scavengers.

As Rey began to clean more carefully, she remembered Devi's carefulness as she helped Rey fix up their ship, how reassuring her presence at Rey's side had been as they worked for hours.

_Stupid._

Rey's eyes stung with sand and something else.


End file.
